Total Drama: Back to the Beginning
by NerdyBlonde99
Summary: Twenty OCs go back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for one million big ones. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, almost thirty OCs? You guys are awesome! But, that just made it all the more difficult to decide which characters would make the cut. I ultimately decided to go with 20 campers. 10 boys, 10 girls. Who are those lucky OCs?**

**Boys**

**Joshua- Meowth's Toon Dragon C**

**Brandon- TheGreenPenguin C**

**Garett- TheSkippingMachine C**

**Bryan- Guest C**

**Jason- TheWorld'sMostAwesomeCrti :P C**

**Toby- Guest C**

**Zack- TheOCChica C**

**Anthony- Aquilla the Eagle C**

**Vincent- NerdyBarista C**

**Dillon- CodyOnTheBounce T.V C**

**Girls**

**Kelly- Guest C**

**Avery- TheOCChica C**

**Summer- Guest C**

**Lin- Guest C**

**Tonya Jane (TJ)- NerdyBarista C**

**Alyse- Guest C**

**Claire- Guest C**

**Holly- TheSpeckledEgg C**

**Marissa- RedRose207 C**

**Kaitlin- queenofchaos1104**

** So, sorry to anyone who's OC was not chosen! I know how long it takes to make a good OC! It was a very tough decision though, as pretty much every submission was good. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started with chapter one!**

A middle aged man with long black hair can be seen standing on a worn out and busted wooden dock. A big smile on his face, he continues to stare at the big camera pointing at him, before the light on the side of it flashes green: his cue to speak.

"Hey all you viewers! Welcome to this season of Total Drama! You've seen our contestants battle it out everywhere, from an abandoned movie lot, to all around the world. This time though, we'll be taking you back to where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa!"

He stretches his arms out for emphasis at the forested area around him, surrounded by murky waters. "This time though, we've got all NEW competitors! Of course, there's still the same Chris McClain here," he gestures to himself at the last part. At the sound of a foghorn, he quickly turns to his right. "Well, it looks as though our first camper has arrived!"

The shiny speed boat pulls in to the dock, and just as quickly as it had come, departs off to the mainland, leaving a dark skinned girl of average height, staring at her surroundings. She wears a mid length hoodie, and jean capris, which show off both her midriff, and her slight curves. Pushing her shoulder length dark brown hair out of her face she walks toward Chris.

"Welcome to Total Drama Back to Basics, Marissa!"

"Well thanks!" she says with a smile. She soon begins to speak much faster though, and becomes much more nervous. "Well, actually, my name's Marissa Rachelle Norwood, but I mean, I guess my name is technically just Marissa, so that's my name… I think… But anyway, I'm super excited to be here!"

The two look at each other awkwardly for a bit. Marissa because she's run out of things to say, and Chris because she's just pre-answered all the questions he had planned on asking. Marissa begins to open her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by another honking noise.

"Looks like our next camper has arrived!" Chris says quickly, pushing Marissa behind him. Once the boat docks, a teenaged male arrives, along with quite a few briefcases. He struggles to carry them to the other end of the dock with his somewhat lanky arms, and his dark brown hair constantly falls into his eyes. Noticing Chris's presence, he smoothes out his polo shirt and khakis, and goes up to shake his hand.

"Well, hello Chris!" the boy says, showing off his British accent. "It's amazing finally meeting you in person!"

"Brandon!" Chris replies, speaking both to the boy in front of him as well as the camera. "Our resident preppy boy slash rich kid!"

Brandon frowns and releases his hand from the shake at that statement. "Preppy? Rich kid? Didn't you receive my audition tape? That's sort of what I've been trying to avoid, and-"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go pip pip cheerio yourself over there, will you?" He says gesturing toward the opposite end of the dock.

Brandon scowls at the man's direction. 'That's not even the proper use of the term…" he mutters to himself.

The dock is fairly quiet for a bit after that. Marissa and Brandon had engaged in brief conversation, but theirs had suffered the same fate that Marissa and Chris's had. Chris was impatiently glancing at his watch, and tapping his sneakered foot. The next boat was going to be late soon. He hoped that his producers could edit that out before airing the episode. Possibilities already echoed through his mind before a loud cry of joy could be heard from a distance. Shielding his dark eyes from the bright sun, Chris looks at the approaching boat.

As it nears, a green-eyed ash blonde girl can be seen standing on the boat's railing, dangerously close to falling off. Her sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel is currently off and in her hands, revealing her wife beater and denim shorts. Noticing the nearing dock, she smiles and waves, only to lose her balance. The two campers gasp as she slips, until she catches her self, and jumps off the boat, and onto the dock, bring her small luggage with her.

After the girl takes a bow, Chris begins a slow clap. "Well Tonya! That was quite an entrance!"

The girl grins and races to the other teens. "Thanks, but you all can call me TJ!" her voice reveals a slight Southern accent. Turning to face her fellow contestants, she smiles even broader. "And what are your names?"

Brandon seems shocked, but Marissa only smiles with her. "Well, this is Brandon, and I'm Marissa! It's so awesome to see you! I've never met someone so gutsy! Well, I guess I may have, but-"

"Thanks!" TJ says, cutting off her rambling. As she lugs her belongings over to the growing pile near Brandon, Chris confronts her, now more irritably.

"What took you so long though? We were standing here for…" Chris checks his watch once more. "Ten minutes!"

TJ shrugs. "Oh, I was taking my driver's training test! I didn't pass, but you know, practice makes perfect!"

She and Marissa begin to engage in conversation, as the next boat pulls into the dock, though this time it's a male. The boy has a slightly defined six pack that can be seen through his green T-shirt, and broad shoulders, easily carrying his suit case. His most notable feature is his fiery red hair, and faint freckles. He places his luggage in itss designated place quietly, though he smiles at the others.

"Welcome to camp, Garett!" Chris announces. "Mind if I call you Rhett?"

"Well, only my friends really do, so-"

"Great, thanks!" interrupts Chris.

"Hi, I'm TJ!" puts in Tonya. "Nice to meet you! You're hair sure is cool! It's so much fun! I wish I had red hair!"

"That might be fun…" puts in Marissa, now a bit put off by the new face in the crowd.

Garett looks as though he's about ready to scream, but before he can lash out, Chris suddenly notices a new camper standing in front of him, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was pretty, with pale skin, violet eyes, and long dark brown hair worn over her loose crop top. She smiles slightly, and waves.

"Oh, hi Alyse," stammers Chris, shocked by her sudden appearance. "Well, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Thanks," she says, quickly but sincerely. She waves at the other campers before setting her bags on top of the others, but says nothing else.

"Hi there," Brandon says with a wave. "I'm Brandon! Nice to meet you."

Alyse turns to face the Brittish boy, smiles, and stands beside him. "Likewise," she replies, slightly blushing. The two of them stare into their contrasting eyes before an announcement from Chris seperates them.

"Looks like our next camper has arrived!"

All turn to look at the approaching boat, this one containing a short Asian girl standing on the boat's dock waving with both hands so quickly that they soon turn into a mere blur. When the boat begins to near the dock, she races down to the lower portion of the boat, and steps beside Chris, luggage in hand.

"Hi! I'm Lin!" The brown-eyed girl exclaims, now running to place her bags with the others.

"Yep… I know." Chris replies, an agitated tone noticeable in his voice.

"Oh, this is going to be so much FUN!" She continues. She jumps joyfully into the air, kicking off one of her purple flip-flops in the process. Said shoe flies past Chris, before hitting the next camper in the face.

A collective gasp from the teenagers erupts. "Oh that's got to hurt!" TJ comments forcing back a laugh.

"Are you ok?" questions Alyse taking a step toward the pale, brown haired boy. He picks up the flip flop, tosses it back to a blushing Lin, then takes off his glasses, to check for any scratches. After a quick examination, he places them back on the brim of his nose, and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well wasn't that a way to start the season!" Comments Chris. "How you feeling Anthony?"

The campers turn their attention back to Anthony, expecting him to say something more. Instead he only shrugs, and sits on the end of the dock on his own. The others glance at each other nervously, with the exception of Alyse who slowly walks over to join him. Taking notice, Brandon tags along after her. "Well," muses Chris. "This is a bit awkward."

"The next boat is over there," Garett says simply. Lin was standing beside him, a grin still on her face. At his statement, she turns and gasps.

"Oh it is! Look everybody!"

When the boat docks, a strawberry blonde girl steps out, wearing a low cut white top, a pink mini skirt, beaded sandals, and other accessories, all in varying shades of pink. A look of disgust in set on her sun tanned face, as she examines her surroundings.

"Well hi there, Holly!" Chris says. "How you doing?"

Her eyes grow wider, and she flashes a suddenly happy grin. "I am doing great Chris!" she says, walking to the other campers. Alyse and Brandon who had grown tired of Anthony's silence, stand up, and attempt to get a beter look at her. "You know why? Because I'm here on Camp Wawanakwa! I just can not wait to meet new friends!

At that statement, TJ, Lin and Marissa run to her. She gulps. before waving hello to them, and complimenting each of them on their sense of style. Each sentence she utters, her brown eyes grow wider. Marissa, TJ and Lin are ecstatic, most don't pay her a passing glance, while Alyse, Brandon and Garett, who had created a group of some sort share confused looks. They don't last long though, as the next boat is nearing port.

Out of it steps a toned boy with dirty blonde hair, a white T-shirt, and skinny jeans, that any other boy would look silly wearing, but for some reason, seem to complement him. He wears a serious look on his face as he approaches Chris.

"Bryan!" Chris exclaims. "Good to see you! Hear they call you Lying Bryan? Why might that be?"

The boy shrugs. "No reason," he states flatly before making his way toward Lin, who had taken a place beside Garett once more, and waves. Lin waves back eagerly, and begins eagerly rambling on about something that no one but Marissa can make out because of how fast she's speaking.

"Um, hi!"

Chris turns to look the newest arrival, a slightly pale boy, with curly brown hair, and plain gray eyes, that are outlined by his glasses. He wears a gray T shirt, beneath a red hoodie, and jeans. He's currently waving at anyone who will look his way, although most people are too wrapped up in their own conversations to introduce themselves. "Welcome to camp, Zack!" Chris says with enthusiasm.

"Thanks!" says Zack gratefully, making his way to the dock's end. A few people give him glances, but no one acnowledges him, with the exception of Bryan, who gives the boy a half smile. His grin growing even wider, Zack runs to join him, despite the look of boredom on Bryan's face.

"Our next boat is on the horizon!" Chris says loudly, gesturing to the speed boat, growing by the second. This boat is a bit larger and carries not one, but two girls. One is a tanned, brunette, who sports on the ends of her wavy hair, rainbow streaks. She's dressed in a long yellow tank top under a rolled up leather jacket, and ripped denim shorts. She's currently clipping in a big yellow flower barrette into her hair. The other, is a dark skinned girl, with shoulder length curly hair, beneath a blue floppy hat. She appears to be a bit upset, crossing her arms over her blue and white T shirt. When the boat is near enough, the two leap off.

"Summer!" Chris says to the tan girl. "Looking good!"

"Thanks perv," she says with a smirk, walking past him. Behind her trudges the second girl, scraping her balck flip flops against the dock with each step she takes.

"Avery, what's up?" Chris asks, ignoring the girl's unpleasant mood. She chooses to ignore him completely, and takes a seat beside Tony, dipping her athletic legs into the water.

"Well, alright then," Chris says with a shrug. Looking over the horizon, he smiles again. "Looks like we have another double boat!"

Chris was correct, this one however contained to boys instead of two girls. One is noticeably tall, with spiky caramel colored brown hair. His hands are stuffed into his blue, silver striped jacket, which he wears over a darker blue V neck, and jeans. His sapphire eyes are studying his surroundings very closely. The second boy, has much darker skin, and black hair, cut shaved into a buzz cut. He's very skinny with almost no muscle definition, even his clothes, an orange T-shirt beneath a gray sweatshirt and denim shorts seem too large for him. Both step off of the boat at the same time, the blue eyed boy in front, the dark skinned boy following behind him.

"Dillon!" exclaims Chris, holding up his hand for a high five. Dillon cautiously examines his palm, and fingers, before lightly tapping his own hand against Chris's. He quickly removes it though, and on light feet, races toward the pile of luggage.

"Whatever," Chris says with a shrug. Turning the second boy, he puts on another smile. "Well Jason, how are you?"

Jason raises an eye brow then takes a few steps toward the host. "Alright… but you aren't. You're gray streaks are either a sign of stress… or you're just really freaking old. Either way, you're life must suck." A smirk on his face he continues forward, not noticing the reddening of Chris's face. Chris swiftly sticks out his foot, causing Jason to trip. A few chuckle, either at Jason's statement, or Chris's stunt. After Jason forces himself to his feet, Chris sticks his finger in his face to say something more but is interrupted by the sound of a leaving boat.

This one contains just one contestant, this time a girl. She wears a pink tank top, which match the streaks in her blonde ponytail, as well as her captivating eye shadow, jean shorts, and beige sandals, which abruptly stop slapping against the dock as soon as she sees Chris.

"Like, hi Chris! It's like, totally awesome to meet you!" She holds out her slightly tanned hand and Chris eagerly shakes it.

"Claire, finally someone who appreciates me as much as I do!" Chris says with a grin.

"Aw, that's like, totes sweet! OMG, like, I cannot like, wait for like, the contest? It is going to be like-"

"Alright, you're getting kind of annoying now." Chris says holding up a hand for her to stop.

"Kind of annoying would be an understatement." Points out Jason. "My ears are honestly bleeding listening to you talk, and my eyes are burning looking at you. You sound like a Valley Girl, and look like a hippy."

Claire smiles sweetly. "OMG, thank you so much! That is just what I was going for!"

Jason rolls his eyes, and watches with the others, as the newest boat, comes and goes, leaving a Hispanic boy with spiky black hair standing with his luggage. He wears a slightly too large blue T-shirt, converse, and light jeans. He eagerly approaches Chris with excited brown eyes and grins even wider once Chris announces his presence.

"And here we have Toby!"

"Yep," He says shaking Chris's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Chris lets go abruptly and frowns. "Aren't you supposed to be the funny one? That's the only reason we picked you!"

Toby shrugs. "I'm more of a play dude. Sketches and stuff?"

"Whatever, just say something funny."

Toby frowns in thought, than shrugs. "Boob?"

A few smile, although most just roll their eyes, including Chris, who is quick to push him out of the way. "Lucky for you, we selected another so called funny guy, just in case one of you guys failed. And if my schedule is right… he should be arriving right about…."

"Hey! Hey! Hey everyone!"

"Now," Chris says with a smile.

From his position on the incoming boat's dock, the camper continues to wave, and smile. He's very thin, dressing himself a red tee shirt covered by a denim jacket, black jeans and sandals, and a red and white headband currently blowing in the wind. His black hair lies below his shoulders, and a few strands cover his forehead, between his eyes. When the boat stops, he leaps off eagerly, and lands on the dock, only to lose his balance, and fall flat on his face.

A few people cringe, but he seems to regain his balance without much of struggle. Baggage in one hand, he makes his way to Chris, still beaming.

"Nice wipeout there, Joshua," Chris says giving a thumbs up.

"Oh it was nothing, I've had worse. On my here, I was-"

"Yeah, no stand up comedy yet," Chris interrupts. "But you're funny?"

Joshua shrugs. "Well, yeah I guess. My family seems to think so."

"Good," Chris says, smiling almost as much as Joshua.

"Well you're family must be idiots then if they think you're funny then," Jason begins, before in a matter of seconds Joshua stares him down and rushes to him fists ready.

"Woah, like calm down!" Claire says, holding Joshua back by one arm. "Like seriously, fighting is like, never the answer!"

"She's…right, you know," mutters Brandon between gasps for air, struggling to drag the persistent Joshua away from the still smirking Jason.

"Campers!" scolds Chris. "Shut up, and pretend to be excited for the next camper!"

The teens just then the new boat at the other end of the dock, and the petite glasses wearing girl coming out of it. Her dark brown hair is thrown back into a messy bun, making her brown eyes more noticeable from behind the frames of her glasses. She wears a black tee shirt, with a faded yellow batman symbol, worn out Bermuda jean shorts, and black shorts. Waving shyly, she slowly approaches Chris.

"Kelly!" exclaims Chris. "Welcome to Wawanakwa! Nice color combination!"

Pushing up the rim of her glasses she blushes. "Oh, yeah…"

"Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow," sings Toby, Joshua joining in near the end.

"Oh, you like batman?" Holly says, with over enthusiasm. "Wow, that is so interesting! You must be really cool!"

"Um…" Kelly stammers, looking desperately toward the horizon. A smile flashes across her face when she takes notice of the boat coming in near the dock. Out of it comes a tall, tanned male, sporting a black buzz cut and blue-gray eyes. He's clad in a gray T-shirt, layered over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a necklace, hidden under his second shirt.

"Hey, Chris!" He says gruffly.

"Same to you, Vincent!" Chris says with enthusiasm. "Everyone, meet this season's hockey jock!"

"Yep, glad to be here."

"Nice necklace," Chris muses examining the chain hanging around the boys neck. "Wonder what it could be?"

Before Vincent can react, Chris snatches the chain off of his neck, and studies the charm hanging from it. "A… music note?"

Vincent gives an overdramatic gasp. "A music note? I thought it was a hockey stick!" Quickly yanking the piece of jewelry away from the host, he places it back around his neck. "Well, I've owned it too long to throw it away now… I'll just… keep it."

"Um… ok?" Chris replies with confusion. "Whatever dude." Sheilding his eyes from the sun, Chris looks at the nearing ship. "Last camper folks! Let's give her a warm welcome!"

From out of the final boat, steps a short girl wearing a white tank top, an unzipped black jacket, dark jeans and combat boots, with light brown hair, a bit past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes wander, studying everyone curiously.

"Kaitlin! Our final camper to arrive!"

"Hi!" exclaims Holly, rushing toward the observant girl. "I'm Holly! I love your jacket! I can't wait to get to know you better!" Throughout her introduction, her eyes begin to grow larger and larger.

"Alright then, Kaitlin, got anything to say?"

Kaitlin smiles. "Fibbing insect."

Chris frowns. "Um, alright then. Campers! To the cabins! Follow me!"

**So, yeah. First chapter. Not exactly amazing writing, but I had fun with it. I think writing this entire thing will be a lot of fun.:) That's all for now, the next update will be out REALLY soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? I told you the next chapter was coming out soon! It's not exactly as good as the first chapter, but part three should be good! What more to say then "enjoy!".**

After a short walk, all twenty campers had formed an uneven half circle around Chris, who was reading, rereading, and occasionally scribbling something down on a clipboard one of the many cameramen had given him. On it contained the team lists, and he planned to announce them as dramatically as possible.

"Campers! Like most any other season, you will be divided into two teams. You will be living, eating, working together, and maybe even befriending your team members. If you fail to do so, they just might vote you off at the dramatic campfire ceremony."

"Oh just tell us what the teams are!" Garett chimes in agitatedly. The others agreed with his statement through nods, shouts, and begging for Chris to split them up already. Chris groaned.

"Yeah yeah, ok. Stop screaming and I'll tell you." Glancing down at his completed clipboard, he pointed to the right of him. "When I call your name, step over to the right of me." After looking over the contestants one last time, he began the roll call.

"Brandon."

At the sound of his voice, the British boy straightens his posture, and walked swiftly over to his designated area. He attempted to sneak glances at Chris' clipboard, but the host was effectively hiding the writing with his elbow.

"Rhett,"

"Just call me Garett," mumbled the red head as he made his way beside Brandon. The two shared a reluctant and awkward half smile before Chris announced the next name.

"Claire."

Smiling, Claire flicked her back her ponytail before happily joining the boys. She waved at them, although they were much too focused on the teams to notice.

"Lin."

With a squeal, the tiny Asian girl half ran to join the others, showing off a toothy white smile.

"Vincent, Bryan Kelly, Jason…"

The division of them all seemed to drag on forever, without much excitement with anyone going on at all. Bryan had seemed excited to be on the same team as Lin, and most everyone had shown either hatred, or joy, after learning that Jason was either going or not going to be on their team.

"Avery, and… Alyse."

Brandon waved happily as the pale dark haired girl quietly made her way to her team. She smiled slightly at Brandon as well, but their attention was soon turned back to Chris's booming voice.

"You guys," he said pointing to his right once more. "Are now the Spinning Raccoons. And the rest of you, Zack, Toby, Holly, Kaitlin, Dillon, TJ, Anthony, Summer, Marissa and Joshua, go to my left." The remaining campers promptly followed their orders, and stared eagerly at Chris, waiting for their own team name to be announced. "All of you, are now the Crazed Elk."

Kelly shyly raised her hand. "Does the challenge start now?"

"No," Chris replied quickly. "Still a few more things to go over. The confessional and or outhouse, is always open for anyone to do video diaries, tell secrets, or even complain about another camper."

**Confession Cam**

**Marissa: All right, I guess this is video diary number one. I'm really excited to be here! I mean, Chris is sort of a jerk, but I already knew that! Plus, we're going to bunk together? I mean, fun, right? Well, for me. Maybe everyone else will hate it though, so I don't really know…**

**Holly: Somebody help me. Now.**

**Brandon: This could an exciting experience, huh? New friends, challenges, and girls! I mean, there are loads of romances on this show, who says I can't be in one?**

"Now, you have half an hour to get your stuff unpacked and settle into your cabins, before you report to the Mess Hall. Raccoons are in the east cabin, Elk are in the west. Boys on the left side, girls on the right."

"Only half an hour?" exclaimed Claire. "That's so totally unfair!

"I'm sure you'll manage," explained Chris. "Now let's move. The clock is ticking!

At a brisk walk, each team entered their respective cabins, and took notice of their surroundings.

"Oh cool, bunk beds! I call top!" Exclaimed TJ from the West Cabin. She took off running to the nearest bed, leaped onto the ladder, and climbed with one hand up, the other hand holding tightly to her bags.

Holly entered a few moments later, her left eye twitching as she examined her new cabin. "Oh… wow… we get bunk beds!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed TJ, now sifting through her things from her new bed. "Wanna bunk with me?"

"Oh… no thank you!" Holly replied. "I think I'll just bunk with…" the strawberry blonde glancing nervously around the room. She smiled slightly when her brown eyes came across Kaitlin, sitting quietly on a bottom bunk at the back of the room. "Kaitlin! Hi Kaitlin!"

She eagerly ran over to the brunette, who was glancing over her curiously. Without asking, she clambered onto the bunk above her. "You don't mind if I bunk with you, right Katie?"

Kaitlin smirked slightly. "Not at all."

Summer walked in then, with Claire tagging along behind her. As soon as Claire took notice of the empty bunk at the back, she took off to it at a sprint. She stopped suddenly upon reaching it, threw her pink bag on the top bunk, and a second one at the edge of the bottom. "I totally call this one!"  
"All to yourself?" Summer questioned, settling down on the bunk under TJ.

"Like, totally!" Claire replied, pulling out a Beatles Poster and began to hang it up on the wall beside her.

"The Beatles? They suck."

The girls turned to look at Jason, standing smugly with crossed arms in their doorway.

"Like, excuse me?" Claire asked, standing up angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jason said, raising his hands in the air defensively. He made his way across the small clearing to the West Cabin, and quietly entered the boys cabin. In there, Brandon and Garett and chosen to bunk together, along with Bryan and Vincent, leaving him on his own. Most of the guys were finishing up, and preparing to head over to the Mess Hall. The girl's side however, was still bustling with activity.

"What are you reading?" Marissa asked Lin from her top bunk. Lin was lounging on the bunk beside her, completely absorbed in some sort of reading material.

The small girl instantly looked up, and grinned. "Nana! It's like, my favorite manga! It's about these two girls who are both named Nana! Crazy right!"

"You ready Lin?" questioned Alyse from below Lin.

"Yes!" said Lin in a sing song voice. She jumped down to the ground and walked out the door beside Alyse. "See you later!"

Marissa waved, then climbed down her own ladder. Kelly, who was straightening out her bedspreads paid her almost no attention, and Avery who had opted to bunk alone, had already left. So, Marissa joined the small masses of campers, following the dirt trail to come face to face with Chef for the first time.

Minutes later, every camper had made their to the Mess Hall, and were waiting patiently in line for their first bite of horrible camp food.

"I wonder what it will taste like?" Zack asked half to himself, and half to Avery, who was standing in front of him.

"Gross. What do you think it's going to taste like, baked Alaska?" Avery replied, not bothering to turn around to see who was speaking to her.

**Confession Cam**

**Zack: Why does everyone here have to be either a jerk, or completely out of my league?**

"Well, it was more a question of just how gross it will be," her informed her, hoping his statement might somehow be considered smart.

"And you care because…?" Avery asked, sarcastically, although this time she actually turned around to face him. Before he could reply, she turned forward, and moved a few steps toward Chef.

Meanwhile at the front of the line, Anthony was attempting to negotiate with Chef, by offering to play him in cards, all the while holding up the line.

"It won't take long," he persuaded, shuffling a deck of them in a complicated manner, which did nothing to convince Chef.

"You will EAT the food that I SERVE and you will NOT play cards to get out of that duty? UNDERSTOOD?"

Anthony nodded meekly, shoving his deck into his back pocket, and taking a tray of some sort of mush. Turning to the Crazed Elk table, he began a slow walk, when Chef's voice stopped him.

"Wait, get back here."

Hopeful, Anthony rushed back to Chef, hand reaching to his back pocket, only to watch chef scoop another serving of whatever it was he was cooking. Feeling that arguing wasn't worth it at this point, he quickly sat down at the end of the Crazed Elk table.

"It was work a try," A sly female voice said from beside him. Turning around, he saw Summer, taking nibbles of whatever she was eating, casually waving at him. He nodded in response, and turned in conversation back to his so-called meal.

Soon enough, everyone had been served, and was attempting to make sense of their plate. So far, TJ had made the biggest dent in her food, nearly done with half of it, although she was beginning to look a bit green. It was then that Chris casually strolled into the room, chuckling at the grossed out teens. With a clap of his hands, everyone including Chef's attention was turned to him.

"Campers, I hope you're enjoying your meals?" The grunts of dissatisfaction only made Chris smile harder, and laugh. "Good to hear! Eat up though, because you have your first challenge coming up!"

"Can't wait…" Avery said quietly, while struggling to swallow her gruel.

"Heard that," Chris said, flashing the dark haired a glare. "Anyway, we'll be starting off with a favorite camp activity: the high ropes course! Of course, like always, we'll be putting in our own twist.

Kelly shyly raised her hand. "Um, Chris? What sort of twist do you have in mind?"

Chris grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Kelly. Campers! Follow me!"

Chris had ended up leading the campers to the island's southern tip, where standing before them, rising out of the water were various plastic poles, stretching far out into the water. Each pole was connected by ropes, wires, wooden bridges, tires, and other various items. The poles seemed to form an awkward circle, leading back to the beach.

Chris stepped in front of the group of campers, each with their jaw dropped, and sneered. "This: Is your high ropes course! What do you think?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "_I_ think that it's stupid for you to put the course in water. Knowing you Chris, I had expected you to put a little more effort, than make a simple Wipe Out clone.

"Oh shut up…" grunted Joshua from the opposite side of the beach.

"Yeah, for once I actually agree with one of you. And besides, no one asked for your opinion," agreed Chris.

"Well actually," Jason began before he was interrupted by Chris.

"Anyway, we'll be treating the course as a bit of a relay race. Each member of your team will have to complete one leg of the course. The first team to finish wins! Any questions?"

"Um, yeah…" Rhett says irritated. "Shouldn't we be getting harnesses or something?"

"Nope!" Chris replies.

"Wait, but what if we fall in the water? Wouldn't that hurt? Well I guess that it is pretty deep, but don't we at least get to change into our swimsuits, or…" A glare from Chris cuts off Marissa's rambling efficiently.

"Well, if that actually counts as a question, no you will not be changing into your swimsuits, as the pint of the challenge is to stay _out _of the water. If you do happen to fall in, you can still swim across to allow your team members to continue on." Chris snickers. "Though I doubt it will be easy! Anyway, Brandon and Marissa! Since you to were the first ones to arrive on the island, you'll be taking on the first leg! The rest of you, the Boat of Losers will be taking you to where you'll start."

"I thought that once you take the Boat if Losers you never come back… ever?" Asks Summer.

"Since when have we ever followed that rule?" Chris replies simply. "Let's get moving people!"

**Sorry for the really awkward ending, chapter three is coming out PRONTO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already? Yeah I know, but when I start writing, I can't stop! But anyway, I hope you like it. I probably should have reread one more time, but I was too excited. So, here you go! Read and Review!**

Eighteen of the campers had already departed on the boat of Losers, leaving Brandon and Marissa to gaze fearfully at the high ropes course. After taking a deep breath, Brandon holds out his hand to Marissa to shake.

"Well, good luck to you!" He says, hoping to show fake enthusiasm.

Marissa turns, and holds out her hand as well. "Same to you," she manages to choke out. After a quick shake, both face forward to await further instruction from Chris, who was now lounging in his own much nicer jet boat. The host turns to the two, agitated.

"Well?" Chris asks expectantly.

"Um… that's a very nice jet boat!" Brandon replies eagerly hoping to make conversation, only for Chris to groan.

"No! There's a ladder in front of you! Aren't you going to climb it?

Their eyes now wander to the flimsy ladder in front of them, leading up to the course.

"Well, are you going or not? The clock is ticking!" At that, Chris zooms forward in his boat, most likely to get a better look at the action. After the two campers give a hesitant nod to each other, they reluctantly race to, and up the ladder.

Brandon tackles the ladder like a pro, making it to the top in a matter of minutes, not bothering to look down at Marissa, struggling to reach the top. Instead his dark eyes study the course in front of him. A long plank of wood, with a wire above it for balance lies in front of him, with none other than Alyse waiting at the end of it, smiling.

A suddenly determined grin now on his face, he grabs the wire above him, and carefully makes his way across, daring himself not to look down, and instead at the violet eyes in front of him. Meanwhile, Marissa had just now made her way up the ladder, much to the irritation of Dillon, who was waiting on the other end.

**Confession Cam**

**Marissa: Ok, so I'm not exactly strong in the whole upper body strength category.**

When her feet are finally off of the ladder, she gives an eager thumbs up to Dillon. "I made it!"

He only rolls his eyes. "No you didn't, you still have to get across!" He says, gesturing to the plank in front of her.

Her face grows pale, as she slowly grabs onto the wire, and delicately takes a step forward, trying not to watch Brandon who's nearly made it all the way there. She shivers taking a glance at the water, and of what could happen if she ever fell in.

"Could you hurry up? " Dillon asks.

"Just wait one sec!" Marissa replies in a squeak.

On the other side of the course, Brandon had nearly made it, with just a few more steps to go.

"You can do it Brandon!" Alyse cheered, trying not to focus on the course she'll have to cross after he arrives.

"Just did," he replies now stepping onto the platform, and beside her. The area is small, leaving little space to move around in. Nose to nose, the two blush again, and try to avoid making eye contact.

"Alyse!" Rhett shouts several feet away from his platform. "Get started, Marissa is catching up!"

Their eyes all take Marissa slowly inching down the plank, while Dillon seems to be trying not to curse out at her.

"Yeah, go on!" Brandon cheers, patting her on the back. Smiling, she grips onto her own wire, and takes a nervous step forward onto the new course, this time, made up of a wooden bride, ne might find at a playground. As Alyse is beginning the new course, Marissa is just finishing the old one.

"You said it would take one sec'…" grumbles Dillon as Marissa joins him on the platform.

Marissa glares at him. "Well excuse me then!"

"Whatever." At that he takes a hold of his wire, and takes a brisk step onto the first wooden plank of the bridge. He moves at a much faster pace then Marissa had, and soon manages to match Alyse's own pace, much to the chagrin of Garrett. Neck and neck, the two make it to the third platform at about the same time, Alyse stepping onto Garrett's and Bryan onto Holly's.

"Oh, Dillon, you did such a good job!" Holly exclaims as the boy joins her on the platform. He responds with only a nod, leaving her frowning, as she grabs hold of the wire, and studies the third leg of the course: several ropes knotted together to take the form of a volleyball net. Rhett has already grabbed onto it and taking cautious steps along it. Smirking now, she grabs onto the side of the net closest to him, and with a swift movement of her leg, kick him.

The action, causes him to lose his balance, and at the same time, his grip on the net, leaving him dangling by one hand. Holly gives an overdramatic gasp in response.

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry!"

**Confession Cam: **

**Rhett: (In mocking girly voice) Oh, I am **_**so **_**sorry! My leg just happened to jut out randomly and knock you into the water! My bad!**

Ignoring her apology, Alyse, Brandon, and Lin, waiting fearfully on the fourth platform ahead of him, gasp, and shout for Chris to do something. He only shrugs, and shouts into his shiny megaphone.

"THERE'S NO RULE AGAINST IT!"

Garrett's grip slowly changes from four, to three, to two, and to finally one finger before he gives up and plummets into the water.

"Garrett! Are you OK?" Lin shouts below her, looking downwards and the red head, treading water with ease, despite his clothing. He responds only with a grin, than ducks beneath the water, unseen.

Holly meanwhile, has reached the end of the course, and is giving a winning smile, to Zack. He instead remains sullen, crossing his arms, and staring her down with his gray eyes. He remains this way for a moment, before Holly laughs.

"Zack, are you Ok?'

"Nice move," he only says with a smirk.

"Huh?" she asks absentmindedly.

"Look, you're not fooling anyone. I'm staying here until Garrett comes back. It's only fair."

Holly eyes grow even wider now, and she gives a quivering frown. "Zack, I honestly didn't mean to do that! I- I should have gone on the other side!" Water is filling up her brown eyes now, and Zack sighs.

**Confession Cam**

**Zack: I was a little harsh, wasn't I?**

**Holly: Some people will fall for anything**

At that, Zack seems have to silently forgave Holly, as he attempts to move ahead onto the next course, this one made of several tires, hung in the air by rope. By the time that Zack has steadied himself onto the first tire, Garrett has come out of the water, and finished climbing back up the ladder. Sitting on the side of the platform, still wet, Lin cheers.

"Yay! That was awesome Rhett!"

Garrett smiles slightly. "Well, thanks I'm on the swim team back home." He then looks at Zack, attempting to get his foot into the second tire, than back at Lin. "You should probably go know."

"Oh! Of course!" Lin steps onto the edge of the platform, but instead of delicately stepping onto the tire, she jumps, and gracefully lands in the hole of the tire. She proceeds with this method, and despite the Elk's previous lead, Zack and Lin arrive at roughly the same time.

Summer, who had been waiting with a smirk on her face, claps twice, and then sits on the swing, that makes up her course, and begins to push her back and forth.

"Wait, no congratulations?" Questions Zack.

"Alright. Wow! Congratulations! Now give me a push," Insists Summer. Zack complies, and attempts to swing her high enough so that she might be able to jump off to the other side, where Anthony was silently waiting.

"Ta da!" Lin says on the other side, jutting her fists in the air. "What do you think?"

Bryan, who had been watching and waiting on the other side nods.

"Yeah, I thought you _and_ your technique were great. Slowly wrapping his arm around the small girl's waist he smirks a bit. "Although I must say, nothing can compete with you…"

**Confession Cam**

**Lin: I like Bryan enough, but he is just not one true love material.**

Lin swiftly takes his arm off of her, and points to Avery on the swing. "Don't you have a challenge to do?" Not waiting for a response, she roughly forces onto the swing, while Claire was eagerly waiting on the next platform.

Lin had managed to push Bryan high enough first, and after signaling for him to go, leapt off the swing, and gracefully onto the platform, where a stunned Claire greeted him with: "OMG, that was like, so totally awesome!" before setting off to complete the next part of the challenge: A plank similar to the one Brandon and Marissa climbed, although this one resembled a teeter totter in the way that it moved up and down depending on how much weight was placed on each side.

Summer, not wanting to come in last, jumped off at the same time Bryan did. However the swing wasn't nearly as high as Bryan's was at the time, and she didn't manage to come as close to the platform as Bryan had. A scream erupted from her mouth as she began to plummet toward the water, but stopped in the air suddenly. She stopped screaming long enough to notice Anthony holding her up by her hand. After a brief struggle, he managed to lift her back up, and onto the platform.

**Confession Cam: **

**Summer: Well, it's not everyday somebody saves you from falling a couple hundred feet into the water. **

When both feet were touching the ground again, Summer sighed in relief. "Well… thanks!"

Anthony simply nodded, took hold of the wire above them, and began to carefully make his way across, knowing that if he were to fall, there would be nobody to save him. He never ceases to grip onto the wire, as if it were his own life. Meanwhile, Claire took little notice of the fact that she was on a high rope coarse without a harness. In fact, she wasn't even facing forward, and instead had her head turned backwards to chat with Bryan. In fact, she had to be stopped by Vincent, who was waiting for her on the next platform.

"That was like, so totally easy!" Claire exclaimed to Toby.

"Yeah," Vincent said, focused on the rope monkey bars hanging in front of him. Without fear, he jumped off the platform, and took hold of a rung. Then reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed a second.

"Like, go Vincent!" Exclaimed Claire.

"Thanks," Vincent said with a grunt as he let go of the first rung and reached for the third.

Meanwhile Anthony had finished, and had joined TJ who had been eagerly waiting on the next platform. As TJ prepared to jump off Anthony quietly watched Vincent who was almost half way done with the monkey bars. With an excited shout, TJ jumped off of the platform, missing the first rung entirely, and instead grabbing onto the second. A series of "Woo hoo!"s and "Alright!"s erupted from her mouth as she grabbed onto each rung. Eventually, she came ahead of Zack, much to his annoyance, and jumped off and onto the next platform with gusto.

"That was so easy!" she exclaimed to Toby who had been waiting for her to finish.

"Well that's…" Toby's eyes grew wide with excitement. "That's what she said! Yeah, that's what she said! Was that funny?"

TJ bit her lip. "Well…" when she noticed the dejected look on Toby's face, she punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Hey, don't worry about it! Just leave the jokes to Joshua, ok?"

**Confession Cam:**

**Toby: Leave the jokes to Joshua? I'm the funny one! Well… I was. Oh, why can't we do a play or something?**

"Oh, alright…" Toby said with a sigh, before turning his attention to his leg of the course. It was a net, although this time it was placed in front of him, and not to the side, forcing him to climb up and over it, instead of simply across. With a gulp, he grabbed the net, and began climbing.

Vincent, looking dejected over his loss, joined Avery on her platform. Choosing not to say anything, she instead began to climb up the net, despite the head start that Toby had thanks to TJ. She managed to not only catch up with him though, but also pass him, climbing over the net, just as he was reaching it. Despite the rope burn it was giving her, she quickly scrambled down, and onto the platform, where a waiting Kelly looked both shocked, and excited.

"Wow, Avery! That was great!" Kelly exclaimed, repositioning her glasses nervously.

Avery only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, they're catching up."

Kelly turned to look at Toby, who had just landed safely on the platform, to the typically quiet Kaitlin. They wasted no time to talk, and instead Kaitlin began to take old of the handle of the zip line, that led to the final leg of the course.

"Go," Avery said, pushing Kelly off of the platform. Her one hand grabbed the handle just in time, and she and Kelly were both sent zooming down the wire. They landed promptly, but also to their surprise, not only were Joshua and Jason waiting for them but also so were Chris. And instead of a typical high ropes course challenge, there was only a slanted boardwalk, leading down to the beach. In addition, all of the other campers were there as well, or were just stepping off of the boat of losers, docked nearby.

"Campers!" Announced Chris. "Your pathetic efforts have all lead up to this! This final foot race will determine who will be sending a camper home tonight! Representing the Elk, we have comedian Joshua, and for the Raccoons, critic Jason. Are you ready?"

When cheers from both teams erupted, Chris grinned. "On your mark… get set… go!"

At the last word both boys were set off running, at around equal speeds. Neither was especially fast, though neither was slow either, the only thing pushing them being the shouts from their teammates.

"Your… running technique sucks…" Jason managed to say between gasps for air.

Joshua responded with only a scowl, instead focused on the nearing beach, and the cries of encouragement from the Crazed Elk.

"You're… not supposed to ball up your hands in fists… idiot."

"Well, that's how I was taught," he replied simply, glaring harder at the beach, and clenching his fists even harder.

"By who, your idiot family?" Jason replied. At that, Joshua stopped suddenly, despite shouts from his team to keep running.

"Come again?" Joshua growled.

Jason now stopped, and turned around with a sneer on his face. "What? Are you going to hurt me? Oh no! Come at me."

Taking off at a sprint, Joshua ran directly toward the dark skinned boy, and pinned him to the ground. He threw constant punches and kicks to anywhere he could find, despite critiques of his combat skills from a struggling Jason. When Jason was too weak to stand up on his own, Joshua stood up, and proceeded to kick his side repeatedly, bruising his body all over. A sight of blood coming out of his nose was what took him back to reality. Staring at the shocked campers, and the smiling Chris, he quickly, turned and ran to the finish line.

Cheers erupted from the Elk, who ran to Joshua, forming a large circle around him, before lifting him up for his win. The Raccoons however, surrounded Jason, who was now sitting up, and complaining about Joshua's lack of aim when throwing punches.

"Well, it looks as though we have a winner! Elk, you're safe from elimination tonight!" The cheers coming from around Joshua grew louder, and almost seemed to shake the boardwalk. "Spinning Raccoons, you'll be meeting me at the campfire tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I wrote to much, so I split it into two chapters. Enjoy!**

After returning to their cabins and cleaning themselves up, the campers met at the Mess Hall for dinner. While the Elk pestered Joshua with compliments, the Raccoons formed off into smaller groups at their own table, in much quieter, hushed tones of voice.

"Who do you think you're going to vote off?" Brandon asked Alyse, who was sitting across from him at the end of the Raccoon table.

"Oh, I don't know. I always thought that that sort of things should be kept secret," Alyse replied calmly.

"Oh…" Brandon replied sounding embarrassed.

"Mind if I sit here?" Garrett asked, standing up with his newly received plate of what looked like mush. Brandon and Alyse both nodded in response, and Rhett quickly sat down beside Brandon.

"So who are you guys voting off? I'm going with Jason."

"Oh me too," Brandon replied, ignoring the comment Alyse had said earlier. "What a jerk! And he lost the challenge for us."

Rhett nodded in agreement. "Definitely. How do you manage to get into an argument during a race?"

"Oh! You guys are voting off Garrett too?" Lin asked eagerly, from beside Alyse. She had previously been talking to Claire and Kelly about some old band, but broke away from them after hearing what Brandon and Garrett were saying. The three began ranting, before they noticed Alyse covering her ears with her hands.

"Are you ok?" questioned Lin. "You don't have an ear infection, do you?"

Alyse shook her head. "No… I'm just not sure if this is right. The voting isn't fair if everyone knows who other people are booting off."

"Well are you going to vote for Jason?" questioned Garrett.

"Well…" thought Alyse. "Yes. But still."

"Oh!" exclaimed Lin. "This means we have an alliance!"

Brandon frowned. "It does? It didn't know that they were formed this early in the game."

"Yeah! We all want to vote the same person off! We could be the Fabulous Four!"

Garrett rolled his eyes. "No way, how about the Fantastic Four?"

"I think that they already have that patented," put in Brandon.

"Guys," Alyse interrupted calmly. "The name isn't important. The question is, if we want to form one."

"Oh I do!" exclaimed Lin, placing her hand down against the table.

"So do I," Brandon agreed, eyeing Alyse's response carefully as he placed his hand on top of Lin's. "What about you Garrett?" Brandon asked.

"Alright," he agreed setting his hand above Brandon's. "But if we're going to be in an alliance, you can just call me Rhett."

All of their eyes turned hopefully to a distraught Alyse. "Oh… Well… Ok." She quickly placed her hand above Rhett's.

"Wow Joshua!" Holly exclaimed loudly from the Elk table. "You did such a great job!" The others all agreed through yet another cheer that caused glares from the other table.

"Well, thanks guys," Joshua said afterward. "I just don't think I did the right thing."

"Are you kidding?" Zack asked. "Jason was a complete jerk! He deserved way more than what you gave him. Nods from across the table silently chimed in their agreements. "Hey, you should do some stand up tonight!" Yet another cheer from the excited crowd makes Joshua laugh.

"Well… ok!"

**Confession Cam**

**Joshua: Well, it is nice to be popular now! I just don't think I should have been so harsh on the kid.**

**Toby: OK, so I'm a little jealous of Mr. "Comedic Genius". Watching some of his standup should help me out though! **

**Zack: I get that Joshua got pretty ticked off when Jason called his family idiots though. Not that I can relate though. I can't stand my family.**

While the Elk were spending the evening relaxing in their cabin, the Raccoons weren't nearly as lucky. At eight o'clock sharp, * Brandon, Alyse, Lin, Bryan, Jason, Claire, Kelly, Vincent, Avery and Rhett had each arrived at the campfire pit, and had taken a seats on the various logs placed in front of the blazing fire in front of them. Before them, was Chris, carrying the tray of marshmallows that all but each of them would receive.

"Campers, welcome to the dreaded Campfire Ceremony! Here, you'll be receiving marshmallows… well, all but one of you that is. Here, marshmallows are life and death. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow may or may not ever come back. Ever. And lose out on the million big ones. You've all casted your votes, I assume?"

A simultaneous nod from the group of campers was all the verification Chris needed. "Alright then! When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. Vincent."

With a relieved smile, the jock walked over to Chris, took his marshmallow, and returned to his seat, staring at the dessert with a smile plastered on his face.

"Avery." Not seeming surprised, the dark haired girl strolled over casually, claimed her marshmallow, and quickly popped it in her mouth.

"Bryan," The toned boy took a noticeably long time to walk over to Chris, and seemed to be searching for every possible opportunity to flex a muscle. Chris eventually grew bored, and tossed the marshmallow to him.

"Claire, Lin, Alyse," Reading off the list, Chris tossed each marshmallow to the three eager girls. "Brandon, Kelly, Rhett,"

"Just call me Garrett!" shouted the red head after he was given his marshmallow. Looking down at the now empty plate, Chris frowned. "Oops, that wasn't exactly dramatic… Well, it's no surprise to anyone! Jason, it was a unanimous decision, you're out!"

Jason stood up angrily. "What?"

"Yep!" Replied Chris. "Here's your bags, now go!" Chris tossed him back his luggage from seemingly out of nowhere, and shoved him to the Dock of Shame, causing him to trip and fall. When the boy was back on his feet, he turned around and glared at the remaining contestants.

"Well you know what?" He growled. "You guys all, SUCK."

And with that, he marched down the Dock of Shame, onto the Boat of Losers, and left without a glance goodbye.

"OMG, like thank goodness!" Exclaimed Claire. *

"Like, do you see anything? Like, at all?" The pony tailed asked, crouching down underneath a window of the Elk cabin, where loud laughter could be heard even from outside.

"Not yet Claire," Kelly replied nervously. She was kneeling down on Claire's back, trying to peer into the window without being seen. "Um, could you remind me again why you're bringing me here?"

"Um because I for real need to see what Joshua is doing in there, and I wasn't going to go alone! Alyse and Lin were having some like, weird girl talk session or something like that? Anyway, I was not going to be the one to but in on that! And Avery, well Avery is, like, you know, like, Avery. So yeah, you were the last one left! Like, what kind of music are you' into?"

"Wait, I see him," whispered Kelly.

"Seriously? What's he doing?"

Kelly squinted through her glasses, to get a better look. "Well… all the guys and girls are sitting on the bunk beds around him. Stop talking so I can see if I can hear what he's saying." Kelly held her ear up against the wood cabin and attempted to tune out Claire's breathing from below her.

"Well?" Claire questioned.

"He's talking about handicapped parking, and what he does to people who park there who aren't handicaps."

"Like, that's it? A story? So totally lame!"

"That's sort of what stand up comedy is," Kelly was about to elaborate when big brown eyes peeking through the window at her were drawn to her attention. Claire noticed at about the same time, and both of them gasped, when they realized whom they belonged to: Holly. With an evil grin, she shut the curtain on them.

"She is like so lame…" Commented Claire. "Like, what gives?"

"Cabin rivalry." Kelly said matter of factly. As she jumped off of Claire's back, her brown eyes wandered onto the roof. She frowned, then took off her glasses, cleaned them, and then frowned again. A tall spiky haired boy had made his way out of a window, raced up and down the triangular roof, then leapt to the ground, and into the window of the girl's side. Just as she was about to alert Claire, he disappeared.

"Watcha looking at Kelly?" asked Claire once she had stood up.

"Oh, nothing…" Kelly said shaking her head dismissively. "Let's go." Just as the two had turned their back to their own cabin, the same boy came out of the window, this time with an overflowing plastic bag, and followed the route he had taken earlier back into the Boy's cabin.

**Oh my, a mystery? Granted, it's a very lame mystery that could be solved in a minute, but still… a mystery! And the first win of the season! And jealousy! And an alliance of four! And a possible friendship! (Gasp) It's SO intense. (Not really, lol). But…. regardless, what do you think? Or as Claire would say: "Like, what did you guys like, totally think? And constructive feedback is welcome!**

*I have no clue what time elimination happens, so I just picked a random time. :P

*Don't worry, not every elimination will be unanimous like that. The guy who made Jason flamed my other story multiple times, and I'm pretty sure he just did this story as a joke. I only accepted him because I didn't want to eliminate anyone else's OC first.


	5. Chapter 5: Mornings Always Suck

**Hey... I'm back!**

**Not exactly sure how long it's been since I updated, but for me it's been ages. Maybe It's because I'm new to fanfiction, and find everything so new and exciting, but I just love updating... so here's another. I decided to try a few new things this time, like giving the chapter a title, and opting for one of Chris's voice overs at the beginning, but hopefully the characters remain the same! (Please tell me if they don't!) So, without further ado, Chapter Five, Episode 2 of Total Drama: Back to the Beginning.**

Last time on Total Drama: Back to the Beginning…

Chris: Twenty campers arrived to this disgusting wasteland known as Camp Wawanakwa in hopes of winning one million big ones. After dividing into teams, they took part in the first challenge: a very high, high ropes course, over treacherous waters. While most made it across staying dry, others weren't quite as lucky. The teams were neck and neck, until Joshua overtook Jason in a fist fight in final stretch. In the end, it was Mr. Always Right Jason, who was unanimously voted off the island. Who will be voted off this week? Find out on Total… Drama… Back to the Beginning!

Early the next morning, all nineteen contestants had eagerly, or not so eagerly gotten themselves out of bed, and forced themselves down to the Mess Hall, where they lined up to receive their gross out of a meal, and sat down, passing the time they spent waiting for Chris with conversaton amongst each other. While some teens were struggling to stay awake, others were shockingly perky, for such an early hour. The Raccoons had nicely adjusted to their loss of Jason, while at the Elk table, most of the excitement over Joshua's win had worn off, and most conversations had to do with how tired they all were after staying up to listen to Joshua's stand up.

"Ugh, who even wakes up this early?" Summer groaned playing with her plastic spoon. Anthony who was sitting to her right only shrugged, while TJ, who was sitting across from them eagerly replied.

"Oh, I do! The earlier you get up the more stuff you can do! Why would you want to waste the day sleeping? Boring!"

Summer smiled slightly, than sighed. "Well it's pretty hard to do anything when you can barely keep your eyelids open."

Anthony nodded in agreement. "Quantity over quality."

Summer nodded fiercely in agreement. "That is my new motto. I'll tell that to my mom next time she tries to drag me out of bed."

TJ frowned. "Aw c'mon lighten up! Oh! Do you wanna go swimming later? I'm pretty sure they have boogie boards or something in this random shed I found a while ago. Oh how about tomorrow morning before breakfast?"

Meanwhile on the other end of the table, Holly, who wore a disgusted look as she studied her food, was attempting to figure out a way to bite the mushy meal she had been served without messing up her perfectly applied lip gloss. Just as she had grabbed her spoon to take a bite an elbow from seemingly out of nowhere moved suddenly, and knocked her untouched glass of milk that had been sitting dangerously close to the edge of the table, all over her hot pink mini skirt.

Holly's jaw dropped, but her shock soon turned into anger. Face now red, she turned her head quickly to the owner of the elbow. "What the-" she stopped suddenly when she saw whom she was talking to: Kaitlin, who surprisingly seemed unfazed by her tone of voice. A wide smile suddenly crossed Holly's face, and her eyes grew especially wide, as she grabbed a few napkins to dab on her skirt. "I mean… sorry! I probably should have put my glass farther away from the side of the table! It's my fault really... um… Kaitlin is it?

The small girl stared at the strawberry blonde with her hazel eyes fro a moment before shrugging. "Whatever you say misleading dragonfly."

Meanwhile, Alyse, Brandon, Rhett and Lin were still waiting in the lunch line, watching silently as Chef scooped what looked like a wet, mashed breakfast burrito onto their plate, drop a cup of most likely spoiled milk onto their plate, and toss a packet of fruit snacks in their faces. Eyeing him warily, the four waited until they all had been served before dashing away to the Raccoon table. Once they were out of ear shot, Rhett gagged. "Ugh, this is disgusting." He then scooped up a small spoon full of the wet breakfast burrito. "Is this even food? And I'm pretty sure he spat on mine."

Alyse sighed. "I guess it could be worse."

"Yeah!" Agreed Lin. "At least we get fruit snacks!" she then happily popped one in her mouth, but made a face when she heard a crunch when she bit into it. Gagging, she spat the once cherry shaped snack onto the table, now a pile of red crumbs. "Um, I think they're a little stale."

"Alright," Brandon said, shoving his meal out of the way. "Is there anyone you'd like to vote?"

"Already?" Alyse asked skeptically from across the table. "How do you know we're going to lose the challenge?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Lin from beside Alyse. "As long as we believe in ourselves, we can do anything!"

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Look, I think-" he stopped suddenly when he noticed that Bryan was sitting beside Lin, and was listening to every word of their conversation, nodding seriously at every word he said. "Um, what are you doing?"

Bryan smirked slightly. "I hear you've got an alliance going on?" He then quickly switched his expression to the expressionless, serious look he normally wore. "Maybe I could be in it?"

"Go away!" Lin exclaimed angrily. However, this only resulted in a low chuckle from him, which made her already red face, become even darker. She opened her mouth to say something, but pushed him away instead. Lin shoved him down the bench where he bumped into Claire, knocking her, and himself onto the wooden floor. Both teams began to laugh hysterically, and after standing up on her feet, Claire stuck out her tongue at him, and flashed the dirty blonde boy a loser sign, before strutting back to her seat. After dusting the dirt from the floor off of him, he took another step toward Lin, but froze in place when she shouted at him from across the room. "No way are you joining our alliance! It's the Fabulous Four, not the Fabulous Five!" Dejected, Bryan sat down across from Avery who only glared at him in annoyance.

"Are other people supposed to know we're in an alliance?" questioned Brandon.

Ignoring his question, Alyse turned back to Lin. "I don't understand. What's wrong with Bryan? He's cute." Brandon frowned at this statement, but nobody except Rhett, who smiled slightly, seemed to take notice.

Lin sighed. "Like I've said before, he's just not one true love material."

**Confession Cam**

**Lin: **_**Holding locket in front of camera **_**This is my locket! My ex, ex, ex ex boyfriend from forever ago gave it to me. He broke up with me, but I kept it anyway. That way, when I find my one true love, I'll be prepared. I just know he's out there somewhere! He could be anywhere though, so I have to keep my eyes open. So far nobody on the island has what it takes though. I mean I liked Vincent for a minute, but then the whole thing with the hockey necklace creeped me out, you know? And then yesterday I liked Rhett, except now I think I like Brandon…. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Bryan likes me. Well ok, I know Bryan likes me, and I'm flattered! But I don't normally go for his type. **

At the other end of the table, Kelly was quietly listening to Claire chat about how un-cool modern music was. This somehow morphed into a rant, about some boy she used to date, and their dramatic break up. Vincent on the other hand, who was sitting beside Kelly listened intently, often laughing, or nodding in approval.

"…And then I was like, um, no way! And then he was like, yes way, as if he could pull that off, you know? And then I had totally had enough of him, so I just like, straight up told him that if he likes plasma screen TVs, he can just like, get out, you know?"

Kelly furrowed her brow, in confusion. "Wait, I'm not following. Was this at the party, or at the rehearsal for-"

Vincent interrupted her with a hearty laugh. "You're scared of plasma screen TVs? What's that all about?"

Claire only grinned wider. "No reason! They just like, totally freak me out, you know? I seriously wish I had some totes dramatic back story to tell people when they asked. That be like… so cool. Oh but speaking of the music thing we were talking about a while back, do you like, play any music?

Vincent frowned, then laughed a bit forcefully. "Me? No! Music is for girly girls, and band geeks. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Oh like no way! Don't be close minded! That's seriously way unhip! I like, play the bass, and I am so not a band geek. But I am a girly girl!"

"Oh…" Vincent mused thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Why would you think I play music?"

"Well you do have a big music note hanging from your necklace…" Kelly quietly pointed between bites of food.

"Like I said before, I thought it was a hockey stick." Vincent replied irritably. "I've had it too long to throw it away now."

Claire nodded in agreement. "Yeah, totally! Waste not want not, you know? Right Vince? Oh, mind if I call you that?"

Vincent nodded. "Please do."

Claire grinned. "Oh my gosh, that's totally great!" Claire's eyes wandered to Avery, focused intently on the food in front in front of her. "OMG, we should go talk to her!"

"You wont be able to right now, Claire," Chris announced as he strolled through the door.

"Oh, are we like doing the challenge now?"

"You got it," Chris replied as he flashed a grin. "And today, we'll be doing a series of challenges all related to the fine art of… drama! So, in ten-"

"YES! YES! YES! OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" All heads turned to Toby, who was kneeling on the ground, and raising his hands to the sky dramatically. "Oh thank you, thank you thank you Chris! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

**Confession Cam**

**Toby: This is perfect! Drama is so my forte! I'm going to own this!**

"Um… ok then…" Chris said, frowning. "Well, you got ten minutes to finish whatever it is you're eating, get Toby off the ground, and meet me at the outdoor theatre to get started."

Marissa quickly raised her hand into the air. "Oh, um Chris? The whole drama scene isn't exactly my strong point… will everyone have to participate?" A few murmured agreements from both tables could be heard, which made Chris smile even wider.

"Don't worry Marissa, even someone as untalented as you should be able to manage performing these activities." Ignoring the annoyed "hey!" that came from Marissa, Chris continued. "And yes, everyone will be participating in at least one of our prepared exercises. Watching you fail will be almost as hilarious as watching Rhett fall headfirst into our disgusting waters. Now try and swallow your food, and get to the outdoor theater stat."

Within the given time limit, the nineteen campers had all arrived and had taken seats on the bleachers in front of the stage. After settling in as best they could, they turned their eyes to Chris, who was standing on the stage, holding plastic versions of the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy in his hands, and grinning at the campers in front of him. "Campers! Today we will be delving into the art of drama through three different activities. To succeed, you'll need to follow three simple rules. Rule number one: think fast." Chris then tossed the two masks into the bleachers. One was easily caught by Vincent, while the other hit an unknowing Kelly in the head. "Rule number two: stay in character, and of course, rule number three: have a sense of humor. The first activity will,"

"Wait a second," interrupted Summer

Chris sighed. "Yes?"

"How exactly is this a competition? All we're doing is playing a bunch of weird theater games." Several heads around her nodded in agreement, but Chris only smiled.

"You'll be competing against each other. Chef and I will be judging your performances, and you'll receive a point for each of your wins. At the end of the competition, the team with the most points wins the challenge!"

"Where's Chef?" asked TJ.

"Right here…" grumbled Chef from backstage. Reluctantly, he shuffled on stage, and stood beside Chris with crossed arms, and flashed menacing glares at any camper unlucky enough to make eye contact with him.

"Raccoons," continued Chris. "I'd put some effort into this challenge. You're down one competitor. A really sucky competitor, but a competitor still." Chris smiled in amusement when he saw the looks of hatred on the Spinning Raccoons faces. "Marissa, you gave Brandon an insane head start in the first challenge, and Rhett you got soaked, thanks to an…. an accident from Holly!" Rhett glared at the strawberry blonde, who simply smiled nervously and waved back at him. "So, since you guys messed up so bad, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourselves, by participating in our first theater related activity.

**Confession Cam**

**Rhett: I took a semester of theater freshman year. My teacher apparently had some beef with my dad though, so I never got picked to do anything. That sort of sucked, but I guess I have a general idea about the subject.**

**Marissa: OK, so I sort of sucked the last time I competed in a challenge, but I can win this one! Well, I can try! I was in the first grade Christmas pageant. I think I was Christmas Tree Number 4. **

The red headed boy and dark haired girl stood up out of their seats and stepped onstage. Marissa seemed slightly nervous, while Garrett wore only a look of boredom. With a smirk, Chris walked over to him.

"So, no comment on your nick name?"

Rhett only shrugged. "Nope, I've accepted the fact that none of my preferences will be taken into consideration on this island."

"Glad you've realized that!" Chris said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, for this first challenge, we'll be playing a bit of an improvisation game. Now, in this game, I'm dead." A small applause erupted from the audience, but was quickly silenced when Chris shot a glare at both rows of bleachers. "As I was saying, you two are at my funeral, and are going to share with the audience how you know me, and how I died."

Marissa raised her hand. "Um, how did we know you? And how did you die?"

Chris sighed. "That's sort of where the improvisation comes in." When the confused look on Marissa's face didn't change, Chris groaned. "You make it up."

"Oh…" replied Marissa, blushing slightly.

"Whoever comes up with the best story wins the point." Chris smirked before continuing. "Let's see what you've got."

**Yes, another awkward ending, because I like having shorter chapters, ok? And, I really wanted to update, but I didn't get far enough to post a long one. So, sorry to anyone who likes long chapters, but yeah. This is really fun to write, so I'll probably be staying up until morning posting new chapters... don't judge me! But... unfortunately, I start school on the fourth, so this challenge will probably be the last MEGA UPDATE I do. (Yeah, I'm going to call me being weird and posting a billion new chapters all at once a MEGA UPDATE in capital letters, because that makes it cooler.) But, review please! Make sure you tell me if your OC is out of character, or if you don't like where the characters are going or whatever. Because I'm flexible like that.**

**P.S.: If it seems like your OC isn't getting a lot of screen time, fear not, it wont be for long! I have story lines all lined up for every character, and while it's given that some characters will have more screen time than others, all characters will have their moments:).**


	6. Acting is Distracting

"Rhett, you're up first." announced Chris At the snap of his fingers, an intern rushed on stage with a pillow. Chris then dramatically fell to the ground, making sure that is head hit the cushion. Rhett sighed, faced the audience, and began to speak in monotone. "Hello, my friend Chris is dead."

"Points will be deducted for lack of emotion!" barked Chef, startling Marissa.

"Alright, alright…" Rhett said with an eye roll. "So… this is my… friend Chris. He is dead, and he… um… got hit in the head with a gun."

"Care to specify anymore Carrot top?" Grumbled Chef.

"Well… he was at home just relaxing with a cup of coffee when a bunch of police officers busted the doors of his house open!" He then began to narrate the story in a lower, action movie-esque tone of voice. "They all told him that he stole a priceless item, or something. Chris said that he was framed, but they kept shooting anyway. And then Chris grabbed the gun that he keeps in his dresser drawer, just in case, and went all Matrix on them, and then there was a bunch of awesome fighting, but then out of nowhere, a cop snuck up behind him and shot him in the head. The end."

Chris sat up briefly and nodded. "Good effort Rhett. Marissa, let's see what you got."

The dark skinned girl stepped to the front of the stage and took a deep breath. "Well, Chris was my…second cousin… once removed. And, he was just having a good time playing… ninja with his brother. Chris was about to win, except his brother hated losing, so he went all crazy and started chasing him around their backyard. So, Chris snuck into the back door of the house to hide from his brother… but his brother was behind him! And then Chris was really scared, and then he started crying, because he didn't have a very good relationship with his brother. And his brother felt all bad, because you know, who wouldn't, and tried to hug him, except Chris wouldn't let him, because he was never hugged as a child and now he hates emotional commitment. And then his brother started crying too, because he was never loved as a child either, since they had the same parents and all. And then Chris pulled out a knife, put it near his neck… and then put it in the washing machine because it was dirty. And then… out of nowhere he pulled out a sword…. And put it to his chest…. And then cut a piece of pie, because Chris is an emotional eater. And then he ate the piece of pie, except then he started feeling a little sick, since he had just been playing ninja and whatnot, so he went to the bathroom just in case. And then when he was walking to the bathroom, he tripped on the ground…. And broke his neck in half and died. The end."

Marissa shyly looked at the wide-eyed reaction of the audience, and then back at Chris.

"Well…" Chris said standing up and clapping his hands together. Chef, what do you think?"

"Well," Chef thought aloud. "Carrot Top's explanation lacked any reasoning, but then again, so did Miss Awkward's. But, if I had to pick, I'd go with Marissa, only because breaking your neck sounds much more painful then being shot in the head."

"Hey…" Whined Chris. "But I'm going to have to give the point to Marissa as well. Even I felt sorry for myself! Point one for the Crazed Elk!" Grinning, Marissa hopped of the stage and to her cheering teammates. Rhett meanwhile sulked off the stage and sat down dejectedly next to Brandon.

"It's alright Rhett," Brandon said patting him on the shoulder. "You gave it your best."

"I agree," Alyse said from the row above them. "Not everyone can make up an emotionally driven story out of nowhere like that."

"Now," Chris announced. "For the next activity we'll be needing a few people. Toby, Holly, Kaitlin and Zack: you'll be representing the Elk in this activity. Bryan, Lin, Brandon and Claire: you'll be playing for the Raccoons."

Toby raced onto the stage as soon as his name was called, while the other followed behind him, some like Lin wearing eager smiles, while others like Zack, had become three shades paler at even the thought of being on stage.

"Now," Chris said once all eight of them had lined of in front of him. "In this activity, I'll be pairing you into groups of two. Each group will be given a random place or action like… oh I don't know. Chef do you have an example?"

"Earning middle wage cooking for obnoxious teenagers?"

"Good example!" Exclaimed Chris. "So, you would have to act out that action, or create a quick scene about it. Chef and I will be deciding which of you does a better job. Alright, Kaitlin and Brandon, you two are up first."

**Confession Cam**

**Brandon: To be quite honest, I was thrilled to participate in this challenge. It's much safer then balancing on a plank suspended above the ocean.**

Brandon and Kaitlin took a few steps forward, so that they were near the edge of the stage. Brandon smiled broadly to Kaitlin, although she only responded with a look of curiosity.

"Alright, you two will be acting out… the emergency room!" Chris took a few steps back. "Three, two, one go!"

Brandon immediately assumed a character. "Doctor Brandon is in," he said in a deep voice. "What's the emergency?"

Kaitlin then fell to the ground, and began to cry and scream hysterically. "It's my knee!" she said between sobs. "I was shot right here!" She then pointed to the tip of her right knee. "Please… do something!"

"Oh goodness… are you ok?" Brandon said sincerely, actually stooping down to examine Kaitlin's knee, before realizing that her knee was free from any damage. "Oh… you're just…" He then coughed and resumed his deeper voice. "Well, it looks pretty serious… you'll be needing stitches for sure…."

"Scene!" announced Chris. "Well, I think that's another point for the Elk, no contest about it, as Brandon was in direct violation of rule number two. Point two for the Elk!"

Kaitlin quietly returned to her team, a small smile on her face, while Brandon wore a frown, as he sat back down next to a still upset Rhett.

"Next up…" Chris announced. "Lin and Zack!" The dark haired girl eagerly skipped over to Zack, whose gray eyes were growing wider by the minute. "You two will be acting out… a marriage proposal! Action!"

A wide grin spread across Lin's face and her blue eyes turned to Zack eagerly. When he said nothing, and instead stared fearfully at the watching crowd. Lin sighed, and took his hand. "What's that Zack? Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Lin squeezed his hand for him to say something, but instead his legs began to shake. Lin frowned, then shoved him downward gently, onto his knees, and took a step back. "What's that? You want to marry me? Oh I do! I do!" She squeezed the pale faced Zack into a hug, and then turned to Chris. "Was that good?"

Chris sighed. "One point to the Raccoons!"

**Confession Cam**

**Zack: I guess I'm more of a behind the scenes guy, if you know what I mean.**

Lin squealed, leapt off the stage, onto the grass, and sprinted over to Alyse, Rhett and Brandon, and the rest of her team, who then applauded her performance. "Did I do good? Did I?" Lin asked, jumping up and down, and shaking the bleachers in the process.

"Will you shut up?" Avery asked gruffly from the row ahead of them. "The next performance is starting.

"Holly and Bryan, you two will be acting out working out at the gym. Go!" Chris announced, ushering Holly and Bryan to the front of the stage.

Holly began to run in place, while Bryan tore off his shirt, catching her, and every other girl's attention.

"Well, what a lovely day at the gym…" Holly said with a smile, her brown eyes studying Bryan, who had begun to flex his muscles in various positions.

"Sure is…" Bryan replied, although his eyes were focused on the bleachers, more specifically, at Lin, who was too busy arguing with Avery too take any notice of what was happening on stage.

"Alright," Chef said, walking in front of the stage and blocking the view of Bryan's chest. "You can put your shirt back on now pretty boy, you win."

"What?" Holly shouted dramatically. "He wasn't even working out! He was just showing off his muscles!"

"Yes, but Bryan looked the part," Chris explained, pointing toward Bryan's still exposed six pack. While holly angrily stormed off the stage, Bryan slowly walked down the steps leading to the ground, choosing to leave his shirt off, and took a seat considerably close to a still oblivious Lin.

"Alright," Chris continued. "Toby and Claire, you're the last to go. You two are going to act out an action packed car chase!" Once Toby and Claire, both wearing smiles, had gathered at the front of the stage, Chris nodded to them both, for the scene to begin.

Toby quickly opened an invisible car door, stepped inside, and then slammed it shut. He then began to run to Claire. "You're not making it out alive, Burdelle!" he shouted dramtically.

Claire frowned. "Oh wait, what?" When she saw Toby approaching her, she grinned. "Oh, like no way!" she then began to run away, moving her fists to pantomime turning a steering wheel. After a few minutes of chasing and car noises, and a brief discussion between Chris and Chef, Chris clapped his hands together to demand silence.

"Point three for the Elk! Toby you're lack of using like in every sentence ultimately put you in the lead!" announced Chris, punching Toby playfully, unintentionally nearly knocking the slim boy down.

"Like, whatever!" exclaimed Claire as she stormed off the stage to go sit beside Kelly.

**And it's another awkward ending:) Haha!**


End file.
